Put The Smoak Out
by LycoX
Summary: Damian Darhk decides to pay Felicity Smoak a visit.
1. Chapter 1

**Put The**

 **Smoak Out**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is a little something that's been rolling around in my head recently and you may likely need tissues after you're done reading it. Starts a day or so after the recent episode and no, I do not agree with how Felicity was acting towards Oliver. Hell, LAUREL handled ALL that WAY better then that girl did. So yeah, this is gonna feature Darhk doing something that's really, really NOT pleasant.**

* * *

Two days after managing to get out of jail thanks to his well paid lawyers, Damien Darhk, leader of the Ghosts, and husband of the soon to be Mayor of Star City was on his way to one location in particular. And he had only one thing in mind as well. What that was you ask yourself? Why he wanted to have a nice little talk with one Felicity Smoak as it was long known she had connections with the vigilante known as the Green Arrow. The very same Green Arrow who had managed to get him thrown in jail for some time much to his annoyance and as well as costing him his connection to his magics. Though that could always be remedied but it was a pain in the ass he didn't really want to have to deal with. But deal with he would as he needed it in order to fulfill his plans for Star City. And the next time that damnedable arrow wielding fool and his friends interfered with his plans again, he would not hold back from the kill.

Through his many connections in the city, Damien had learned of an apartment Miss Smoak had been living in for sometime prior to her moving in with Oliver Queen. But after a break up between the two of them over what he felt was likely cause of young William, she had moved back in to that old apartment of her's that she'd been quiely paying for on the side in what was likely a fall back plan if anything went South between her and Queen. _Heh, of course things have gone South thanks to me._ Thought the man to himself amusedly.

Ah, how he loved helping young love out. Made him think he should do it more often in the future. Once his car arrived at the apartment building Felicity lived in, he quietly made his way inside and even took the stairs for the Hell of it with two of his men close behind. Sure, he could have used the elevator but he had all the time in the world and any sort of exersize was always a good thing to have. Some minutes later saw him at Miss Smoak's door and he knocked on it. And it wasn't long before the door opened either. "Jeez Oliver, do you not have any concept of giving time… Oh… You're not, you're not Oliver." Said the blonde with fear in her eyes.

"No, I'm not." Agreed the man with a smile on his face.

Felicity quickly tried shutting the door but Damien was quick to put a stop to that and forced himself inside with his two men following along. The lovely woman before him backed away in fear until she was up against a wall. Something he quickly used to his advantage and had his men grab her arms to keep her pinned. "Its rude to be so unwelcoming to guests Miss Smoak. But I suppose when you work with vigilantes like the Green Arrow, you likely develop some bad habits."

"I don't… I don't work with the Green Arrow!"

Damien shook his head in amusement. "Well then, the reports of your doing so must have been obviously false. I'm sure Mr. Queen would be relieved to know of that. As after all, it would most likely damage his chances of being Mayor. Oh! But wait a moment! He's no longer running." Ahh, that had been a great plan indeed since the man was being such a damnedable thorn in his and Ruve's sides until young William was involved.

Felicity tried to struggle against the two men keeping her against the wall but it was useless, not that she cared at all. The fury on her face was easy to see and Damien couldn't help but find it amusing. "Yeah, he's not running anymore because of you!"

"I know! Isn't it great? Now he's got time for other things that he was probably ignoring when he was busy running for office. Heck, maybe he can take young William out for a game or two!" Quality father-son bonding time was important after all.

"And you kidnap him again? Yeah, right!"

Damien chuckled at the woman's words. "Me? Kidnap William again? Oh perish the thought as there's no need to do that again as I've already gotten what I wanted."

The desire to spit on this man was growing but so far she kept from doing so to keep from provoking him into doing worse to her. Thankfully he didn't have any access to magic as no doubt she'd be getting thrown all over the place in a very painful way. God how she wished she could get free and get the Hell out of there! "Oliver will find a way to expose Ruve Adams' connection to you! And then you'll be out of luck all over again." She told him with conviction in her voice and fire in her eyes.

A chuckle came from the man again as he looked around the room, admiring the look of the place. Finally, he brought his attention back on to the still struggling Felicity Smoak, CEO of Palmer Tech. "Hmm… Maybe, maybe not."

He then pulled out a gun that had been hidden thanks to his jacket, even though he much more preferred the use of his magics instead of guns. But hey, he'd take what he could get. Felicity's eyes widened in shock and fear as he aimed it right at her. "No! You don't… You don't want to do this!" Pleaded the woman as she struggled even more to get free.

"Oh, I don't know. I think I do." The trigger was squeezed and a loud noise was heard as the gun was fired.

The bullet found its way right into Felicity's head and into the wall behind it. Causing blood and even brain matter to splatter everywhere. Her head slumped down lifelessy before the two men let go of her body, allowing it to crash to the ground in a bloody heap. "Ahh.. Such a mess. But whether or not Mr. Queen does find a way to expose my wife, it won't be with your help Miss Smoak." He told the body as he looked down at it with a smile on his face.

Pocketing the gun and pulling out a piece of paper, he left it on the coffee table as he and his men made their way out. Darhk took one last look at the formerly living Felicity Smoak and her lovely apartment. "Gentlemen, I'm sure we can all agree we're glad its not us who will have to clean this up." And with that, he left the apartment with the two chuckling henchmen not far behind.

The note itself went a little something like this.

 **Dropped by for Tea and conversation,**

 **sorry I wasn't able to speak with you while**

 **I was here. But business calls I'm afraid.**

 **Your friend, Damien.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah, that happened. As I could really see him doing that when he's done playing around with Team Arrow and decides to get real serious. And before any of you go all 'Oh! But he can't survive without her!' Try and remember that he did in fact do so for YEARS and will continue to do so even after her death.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Well, I'd have to say that the first chapter was a rousing success. So much of a success that I thought to myself about how could I possibly leave it at that and not give you guys more as you all seemingly want. Which, there actually has been a request or two for more so it works out greatly. Also, one thing I'd like to point out is that I have no clue what a Laurel Stan is unless you meant fan. Also, I can tell you one thing, I am no Laurel fan. Nor do I hate Felicity. Now Olicity? Yeah, that I do hate.**

 **Anyways… As usual, I own nothing but what you see here. Now let's roll on!**

* * *

Once Oliver had found out about what happened to Felicity, his reaction had not been a pleasant one. And every criminal and Ghost in the city had definitely felt it too. His actions led to many either winding up in the hospital or in the morgue and those still in the city were a little torn on whether or not to be all that supportive or not over his actions. The fact he was doing it over Felicity Smoak's death after it had been revealed she was murdered and had even been working for the Green Arrow for some time now had been fairly surprising if horribly saddening. Quentin Lance surprisingly enough was supportive of what Oliver was doing as that girl had been a gift to the world that that bastard Darhk had taken.

And any attempts to try and find Darhk had so far failed, resulting in even the home they knew he stayed in to be burned to the ground by the vengeful archer. The rest of Team Arrow, while not fully supportive of his actions, didn't try and stop Oliver either as they too had loved Felicity to one degree or another. Barry himself had been all too eager to deliver a helping hand but wasn't able to do much due to what all was going on his city. But Oliver appreciated the younger man's willingness regardless. Two weeks would pass after Felicity's death when the archer would find himself with an unexpected visitor in the loft when he'd been outside on the balcony looking at the city as darkness fell and the lights were visible everwhere.

"Hello Oliver, I am sorry to hear of what happened to Felicity. She was certainly a unique individual to have known." Came the voice of Nyssa Al Ghul as she walked towards him.

A nod could be seen from the man, but no words came from him as she had expected would be the likely case. Stepping up beside him, she too observed the view that the loft provided and things were silent between the two for awhile until Oliver finally spoke up. "Thank you." He told her softly and she nodded.

"We are allies and even married to one another, I would not be performing my duties as Wife all that well if I failed to provide some measure of comfort for my own Husband."

An honest to goodness laugh escaped the brooding archer, a laugh his sister and the others would have loved to have been there to hear in that moment. Nyssa couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face for causing such a reaction. "I would have thought our marriage would have been dissolved with the ending of the League."

"No, some things can not be reversed and this is one of those."

Oliver would have asked about that but couldn't bring himself to really care all that much. Perhaps in the future he will but her presence on this night was helping him in more ways then even she possibly realized herself. The archer briefly wondered how Felicity may have handled his marriage to Nyssa in the long term, especially if she had pushed for a divorce to happen and learned it wasn't possible. He had a feeling that the Priestess who was involved in their marriage had a lot to do with it since magic is a very real thing and Nyssa's father was no doubt well immersed in it due to the likes of the Lazarus Pit. Nyssa having no trouble in accepting magic when meeting John Constantine told him as much as well. Lost his in thoughts of Felicity, magic, and reactions, he failed to realize that Nyssa had walked away.

Something that would lead to the next unexpected surprise. "I could as your Wife provide further comfort if you wish."

Confused by that, Oliver turned around to ask what exactly she meant but froze at the sight of a nude Nyssa with her usual outfit laying around her. She slowly walked up to him, mindful of the fact he had frozen at the sight of her nude body. "While there is no love between us Husband, I am more than willing to help you through your pain in any way you see fit. The passion we could share this night could help begin your healing process."

Oliver was silent for a time as he stared into her eyes and saw no form of deceit within them. It was refreshing to see this sort of side to Nyssa and he had no doubt it was one of the reasons Sara had fallen in love with her. He wasn't sure if this would be an insult to Felicity's memory, but he needed something to help anchor himself before he totally lost himself to the darkness. Letting out a sigh, he embraced her much to Nyssa's surprise and the two soon lost themselves to the throes of passion. Something Oliver would long be thankful to Nyssa for in the future for her being so willing to be there for him in his time of need. And he would always strive to find ways to thank her in some way.

During their night of passion together, Talibah, the African American Assassin who had helped free Nyssa and one of the few who refused to leave Nyssa's side in the wake of the League's dissolving had been on the move within Star City. With the info she and Nyssa had uncovered, used it fine fashion to locate Malcolm Merlyn, Damien Darhk, and his wife Ruve Adams and made use of a Sniper Rifle she had spent some time learning in how to use. Each of the three found themselves with a bullet hole in their heads and leaving one little girl an orphan and looking for revenge when she was older. Thea and the rest of the team would find themselves wondering if Oliver was responsible when they had decided to visit the Loft and waited for him to wake up while watching the morning news.

And it wasn't long before Oliver made an appearance as well and looking somewhat lighter then he'd looked previously. "Ollie… Did you kill them?" Asked Thea hesitantly.

Her question made the archer look her way in confusion and she pointed towards the tv and rolled the volume up. A look of surprise came across his face over what he had learned and prviately found himself wanting to thank whoever had done the deed. "He was with me last night Little Sister." Came the unexpected voice of Nyssa Al Ghul wearing only a robe.

Everyone aside from Oliver looked at her in shock with their mouths hung open. "He… He was with… You?" Asked a Stunned Laurel.

"Mmm. That is correct" Replied Nyssa as she sat down at the table while Oliver poured her a glass of orange juice.

Their night together had been a wonderful experience surprisingly enough, especially considering that she hated being with men thanks to her father. But Oliver had truly been vastly different and it made her briefly wonder how things might have gone back when he was Al-Sah-Him. John was the next to speak up and asked if she had anything to do with the murders. "Of course not, the League is no more remember?" Granted, she had told a half lie but it wasn't like they needed to know certain things.

John accepted the answer, though he certainly had his doubts but left it alone for the time being. Eventually, the group left the Loft, but not before Laurel warned Oliver that he was likely to receive a visit from her dad soon about the three deaths. Something he figured was likely to happen at some point but thanked for her telling him anyway. Nyssa never left however and the two wound up spending the entire day together, her presence providing a continued form of comfort for Oliver.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Alrighty, NOW this is finished! #OlicityIsDead and hoped those of you who were looking for more enjoyed this follow up. R and R!**


End file.
